Chats
by ohemgeeitsjas
Summary: What happens when the pupils of Hollywood Arts are let loose on a chat website? Who's talking about who behind their back? What secrets are they hiding? Read and find out!


Hey guys and gals (: I thought of this idea whilst watching the episode 'Pilot' because it made me wonder what the gang would say if they were all on a chat website... Hope you like it, and I know I have a lot of fics on the go and I promise that I am working on updates for them all! Okay... please read and review if you can! :* -JustJas xx

Tori - ToriVega

André - AndreH

Cat - HappyCat

Jade - ScissorLuv

Beck - GotBeck

Trina - PerfectTRINA

Robbie - RockRobster, LIL_STEPHANIE 21 (fake account)

Sinjin - Mr. SkinnyJeans

Rex - RexAndTheCity

** GotBeck has joined the chat with ScissorLuv.**

_ScissorLuv: Beck._

_GotBeck: Jade..._

_ScissorLuv: Well... Aren't you going to ask what's wrong? _

_GotBeck: What's wrong, Jade?_

_ScissorLuv: Why do you always assume somethings wrong?!_

_GotBeck: I don't. Its just you told me to ask you, so I did._

_ScissorLuv: So you want to break up..._

** HappyCat has joined the chat.**

_HappyCat: Hey guys! What are we talking about?_

_ScissorLuv: Go away Cat, go eat some bibble._

_HappyCat: I don't have any :(_

_GotBeck: Cookies?_

_HappyCat: omg this one time, my mom made cookies and they were all burnt._

_ScissorLuv: -_- Great story Cat._

_HappyCat: what story? _

_GotBeck: nevermind. _

_HappyCat: what's that supposed to mean?!_

** AndreH has joined the chat.**

_AndreH: Yo dudes._

_ScissorLuv: I'm a girl Andre._

_AndreH: Well done Jade._

_HappyCat: I'm confused._

** ToriVega has joined the chat.**

_ToriVega: What up guys?_

_ScissorLuv: I'm still a girl..._

_GotBeck: Hey Tori :)_

_ScissorLuv: You never gave me a smile Beck. _

_GotBeck: I give you lots of smiles..._

_ScissorLuv: Why did you say 'hey' to Tori?_

_GotBeck: Because that's what your meant to do when you see someone, not insult them to their face._

_ScissorLuv: what are you trying to say?_

** PerfectTRINA has joined the chat.**

_PerfectTRINA: TOOOORRRIIIIIII!_

_GotBeck: See, Jade. I'm going to say 'Hi Trina :)' to Trina because she joined the chat..._

_ScissorLuv: Whatever._

_GotBeck: Hi Trina :)_

_PerfectTRINA: Yeah woteva. Tori I need you to get up here noww._

_ToriVega: Where are you? _

_PerfectTRINA: I told u I waz takin a wazz. _

_ScissorLuv: Thanks for sharing..._

_ToriVega: what does that have to do with me?_

_PerfectTRINA: u 4got to replace da loo roll. Get up hear._

_ScissorLuv: NO ONE LIKES YOU, TRINA!_

_AndreH: *you *forgot *the *here _

_HappyCat: Andre! Those stars are pretty ((((:_

_ToriVega: COMING TRINA, DONT GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST. Bye guys x_

*** PerfectTRINA has left the chat.***

*** ToriVega has left the chat.***

_ScissorLuv: Ew. 'Panties'_

_AndreH: Trina was annoying me._

_ScissorLuv: Trina annoys everyone._

_HappyCat: I like Trina (:_

_ScissorLuv: Shut. Up. Cat._

_HappyCat: That's so mean Jade! :'(_

_GotBeck: Now look what you did, Jade._

_ScissorLuv: I'll give her some candy tomorrow... It'll be fine._

_AndreH: hey guys. I've got to go... Grammas here._

_GotBeck: bye dude._

*** AndreH has left the chat.***

_GotBeck: so I guess its just you and me ;)_

_ScissorLuv: I'm still mad at you._

** RockRobster has joined the chat.**

_ScissorLuv: Greeeeaaat..._

_GotBeck: heey Robbie_

_RockRobster: hey guys, what did I miss?_

_ScissorLuv: an invite perhaps? -_-_

_GotBeck: Jade..._

_ScissorLuv: shut up._

_RockRobster: Do you think that if Rex promised that he'd go to the mall with me today, that he should come instead of saying he's got other plans? _

_ScissorLuv: I don't care._

_RockRobster: great help Jade._

_GotBeck: I don't really know what to say..._

_RockRobster: fine. I'll go ask someone nicer :(._

*** RockRobster has left the chat.***

_ScissorLuv: well._

_GotBeck: I'm sorryyyy _

_ScissorLuv: I don't care._

_GotBeck: I'm sorry Jadeyy! 3You know I love youu._

_ScissorLuv: don't call me that._

_GotBeck: I'm sorry that I said 'hi' to Tori with a smiley face.._

_ScissorLuv: and?_

_GotBeck: and I'm sorry for arguing with you._

_ScissorLuv: whatever._

_GotBeck: what can I do for you to forgive me? :(_

_ScissorLuv: Come over? Now?_

_GotBeck: your wish is my command ;) _

_ScissorLuv: good._

_GotBeck: Bye then, see you in like 5 mins x _

_ScissorLuv: bye._

_GotBeck: Jade?_

_ScissorLuv: what?_

_GotBeck: I love you._

_ScissorLuv: And I love you too... You sap._

_GotBeck: ;P_

*** ScissorLuv has left the chat.***

*** GotBeck has left the chat.***

_HappyCat: where did everyone go? _

** RexAndTheCity has joined the chat.**

_RexAndTheCity: heya red!_

_HappyCat: What's that supposed to mean :'( _

_*_** HappyCat has left the chat.***

_RexAndTheCity: ALL BY MYSEEEEELLLF. DONT WANNA BE. ALLL BBYYYYYY MYYYY SEEELFFF. ANYMOOOORRRRRREEE! *duff duff duuuuuffff*_


End file.
